The Brides of the Bird of Hermes
by Fafnir's Treasure
Summary: Haley Potter was bitten and turned into a Draculina, a female vampire. Shanghaied into an unwanted three-way relationship with Hellsing Organization's lead Vampire hunter, Alucard, Haley must fight against the undead and the unwanted advances of her sire


Authors Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing.

Chapter One.

Surrey, England

August 10, 1998

Eighteen year old Haley Solas Potter was packing her belongings getting ready to redo her last year at boarding school.

It was the end of the last summer she'd ever have to stay at her relatives, the Dursleys. Last year she had succeeded in finally destroying Dark Lord Voldemort after spending the year on the run with her two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Voldemort had split his soul into seven pieces and hid them in locations that dealt with his mysterious past. What Haley didn't know was that the Dark Lord had unintentionally made her a soul anchor the first time he had failed to kill her and that she had needed to 'die' form the evil man to become mortal once more. So on the night of the final battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Haley walked to what she had thought would be her death. Staying still while that madman fired a Killing Curse at her was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do, but she'd done it.

000 Flashback 000

_Expecting to meet her parents or maybe Sirius and Remus, she had been surprised to wake up in a large white space naked as the day she had been born. As soon as she realized this she blushed and absently wished for clothes that soon appeared. Intrigued, Haley dressed herself and started looking around. It wasn't long before she heard a voice behind her, reaching into her pant's pocket she grabbed wildly for a wand that wasn't there; being on the run for a year had made her slightly paranoid. _

_"Haley, my dear girl, I dare say you will find I am no threat but that you may still want to hex me after I am done speaking!" _

_Finally turning around, her eyes widened when she saw the smiling, bearded visage of her old mentor, Albus Dumbledore. He was dressed in swirling robes of dark blue and had little stars embroidered around the rim of his blue, tasseled, fez. The perpetual twinkle in his eyes seemed to go out as he looked at her worriedly over his half-circle glasses. _

_"Professor Dumbledore?" _

_The man nodded. _

_"Does this mean I'm dead? I was hit by Voldemort's Killing Curse." _

_"Come," said Dumbledore, "walk with me, we have much to discuss." _

_Haley nodded and stepped into line with the old man. _

_"To answer your first question, I don't think you're dead." _

_Haley perked up. _

_"Really?" _

_Dumbledore smiled and nodded. _

_"You are perfectly alive and your soul is wholly your own." _

_"If I'm alive, how are we speaking?" _

_Dumbledore shrugged. _

_"Alas! I don't know." _

_The way the old man avoided her question set Haley's teeth on edge and her temper picked up; she was supposed to be mad at this man because of his secret keeping. _

_"Why didn't I die? I walked into his clutches, I let him kill me!" _

_"And that, my dear brave woman, will have made all the difference." _

_"What do you mean? How can I still be alive if nobody died for me this time?" _

_"I think you know," said Dumbledore. "Think back. Remember what he did, in his ignorance, in his greed and his cruelty." _

_Haley though hard for a moment. _

_"He stole my blood, in the graveyard, when he rebuilt his body." _

_"Precisely!" Beamed Dumbledore. "Lily's protection charm chained you both to life, as long as one of you lived so would the other!" _

_"Explain." _

_"Haley, you were the seventh Horcrux, the one he never meant to make! He had rendered his soul so unstable that it broke apart when he committed those acts of unspeakable evil, the murder of your parents, the attempted killing of a child. But what escaped from that room was even less than he knew. He left more than his body behind. He left part of himself latched to you, the would-be victim who had survived." _

_"He took your blood believing it would strengthen him. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and so does Voldemort's one last hope for himself." _

_They sat in silence as Haley absorbed the information before she perked up. _

_"The Deathly Hallows?" _

_With those three words Dumbledore's jovial mood turned somber and he looked as though he would rather be anywhere than where he was. _

_Dumbledore sighed. _

_"Can you forgive me?" he said. "Can you forgive me for not trusting you? For not telling you? Haley, I only feared that you would fail as I had failed. I only dreaded that you would make my mistakes. I crave your pardon, Haley. I have known, for some time now, that you are the better person." _

_"What!" Said Haley, startled by the sudden tears in Dumbledore's blue eyes. _

_"The Hallows, the Hallows," murmured Dumbledore. "A desperate man's dream!" _

_"But they're real!" _

_"More real than I ever thought possible..." _

000 Flashback Ends 000

Haley sighed and rubbed her shoulders.

Looking up from her school trunk she peered into a mirror she had attached onto the door to her room.

She had long black hair and green eyes blocked slightly by slim rectangular glasses. She had a light dusting of brown freckles on her face and a heavier dusting on her shoulders. Haley stood tall for her age at nearly five feet eleven inches. Haley considered herself good looking with a slender yet curvy build, a large but firm C cup breasts, and whipcord muscles under her pale skin. Certainly, she had never been short on offers for dates from both boys and girls.

Haley walked over to the mirror while undoing the top few buttons on her blouse. She saw the new marking that appeared after the final battle. On the area of skin over her heart was a black triangle filled with a circle with a line running from the point of the triangle to the middle of the base.

The Deathly Hallows certainly were more than she had ever thought.

000 Flashback 000

_Haley left the Hospital Wing fully intending to take a long shower and then slip away from the press to find a nice quiet place to mourn the people who died in the war. _

_Exiting the bathroom clad in a terrycloth robe, Haley strode to her magically expanded rucksack which she opened. Haley swore to herself; over her clothes were the Deathly Hallows. She had returned the Wand to Dumbledore's crypt and had lost the Stone in in the forest, She had wanted to keep the Cloak as it was a family heirloom but it seemed the items had other plans. Haley reached out to move the artifacts but was frozen in place when they started glowing a dark green color. There was a strong shockwave that hit Haley in the chest knocking the wind out of her. Haley would've sworn she'd have fallen over if she wasn't magically frozen in place. _

_The Deathly Hallows rose into the air and started twirling around each other picking up speed as they went. The green energy the Hallows were emitting grew stronger until beams of light shown from the artifacts. _

_Haley's eyes widened as the Hallows burst into emerald fire that seemed to have a mind of it's own as the three swaths of flame flew around the room before the all impacted on Haley's chest_

_Haley screamed in pain as she felt the brand burning it's way into her skin before she mercifully passed out. _

000 Flashback End 000

Haley fingered the magical tattoo.

She hadn't yet discovered what the Hallows had done to her but she had shown Hermione who was researching the possibilities for her.

Haley sighed and finished packing her things. Walking down the stairs with her luggage floating behind her Haley opened the front door and looked outside for her Order Guard; Voldemort might be gone but his followers were still around wreaking unorganized chaos and they would all like to kill the Witch-Who-Won.

Haley stood in the doorway to the home she had considered prison for the last seventeen years and was very glad that the Order had not yet brought her relatives back. The entire street was flooded with what she thought were inferi (dead bodies enchanted by a dark wizard) but were actually another dark creature that Haley recognized from Snape's sixth year defense lessons.

'Ghouls!' Thought Haley. "Why are ghouls on Privet Drive!"

These aren't the annoying creatures that inhabit attics and barns, these are the other types of ghouls; these are the spawn of a powerful vampire. When a Vampire bites a person who is either the same gender as them or not a virgin they become a ghoul instead of a vampire. The ghouls closely resembled what muggles thought of as zombies, with their gray skin and twitchy movements, Haley knew they were being controlled by the one who sired them.

Haley backed into the house and softly shut the door, careful not to alert the ghouls to her presence (or the vampire).

Drawing her wand of Holly, Haley shrunk her luggage and stuffed it into her pocket.

"I hope my Order guard gets here quickly..."

Haley knew that there was nothing she could do against such a large number of beasts so she sent strengthening charms at the doors and windows on the first floor before ascending to the attic, Haley waited and cursed that she didn't have her Firebolt anymore; escape would be simple if she could fly away.

000 0000 000

Alucard's POV

Powerful Nosferatu, Alucard sat at disrespectful attention in front of the current leader of the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

"Alucard," said Sir Integra, ignoring the vampire's attempt to annoy her, "we have a situation in Surrey."

"Oh, what's that, Master?"

Even though he sounded respectful, Sir Integra knew he was playfully mocking her a little.

"The streets of a suburb called Little Whinging are being overrun by bloody ghouls!"

Her shout made the newly turned Draculina, Officer Seras Victoria, jump nervously, her tight police girl uniform riding up her leg.

"You two are being deployed to slaughter them all and kill the vampire controlling them!"

"I live to serve, Master."

Again he had a slightly mocking tone to his voice that Integra ignored. Alucard strode to the door and Seras meekly followed.

000 0000 000

Haley's POV

The raven-haired girl in he attic wondered how long she had been there. Casting a quick "Tempus!" showed her that it had been nearly a half hour. Surely the police or the aurors had shown up by now, Haley also wondered about her Order guard.

Sighing, she descended the stairs leading to the first floor. Her protections seemed to be holding because number four seemed to have been bypassed by the wave of destruction the ghouls had wrought.

She looked out the peephole in the front door and surveyed the neighborhood. A few houses were torn apart more than others but all buildings had some level of damage done to it. The ghouls were simply standing around waiting for their command and in the center of the corpse strewn street a man wearing a white suit sat at a table sipping blood from a teacup. Infront of the man were a young family consisting of a bloodied father and mother and two terrified young children.

The vampire spoke.

"Haley Solas Potter! I know you live in one of these houses; I can smell you all over this neighborhood!"

Haley growled and gripped her wand tighter.

"If you don't want these Mundanes to be killed in the most brutal way imaginable you will show yourself to me!"

The man sat his cup down and stood before walking to the family.

"What darling children..."

The father snarled at the vampire and put himself between it and his family which seemed to amuse the walking undead.

"HaHa! What a noble man!" He spoke to the air. "Haley, If you don't come out of your protections right now I will personally rape both of these children before feeding them to my ghouls."

The man shrugged of his white suit jacket and laid it over the back of his chair so as to keep the blood off it. He was unzipping his pants when one of his nearby ghouls exploded in a shower of gore.

Slowly, the vampire turned towards house number four to see a seriously pissed off witch.

"Ah... Hello, Haley!""

He said this all too pleasantly which angered Haley even more.

"I knew you'd show if I threatened innocents."

Haley whipped her wand around and obliterated a ghoul that had been telepathically ordered to sneak up on her.

The vampire tutted.

"Such violence from the lights most valuable person... Now you're like me; little more than a murderer."

"Don't insult my intelligence!" Snapped Haley. "I know that a ghoul is nothing more than a walking corpse. As such, I don't mind destroying them, so don't try and psych me out, maybe their souls will get a little rest in the afterlife if they knew their bodies won't be used for evil."

The vampire sighed.

"It was worth a try."

He snapped his fingers and the ghouls cleared a path between the two combatants.

"My name is Jonathan Richardson, and I've been a nosferatu since the turn of the century ninety-eight years ag-"

"-Fantastic! I don't care, Johnny. You've got me, now let the family go!"

Jonathan sighed again and made a gesture with his arm, a throwing knife shot from his shirt sleeve towards the face of the little girl huddled into her mother's embrace.

Haley snapped her wand up and shouted, _"Protego Duo!" _A two layer purple shield of magical energy formed between the father, who had thrown himself in front of the knife, and the vampire, deflecting the blade into the face of a ghoul making Jonathan smile and clap slowly, mockingly.

"Good reflexes."

"Where are my guards?" Jonathan's smile widened unpleasantly. "What have you done with them?"

Two ghouls broke from the throng and Haley recognized them as Hestia Jones and Emmaline Vance, two of the aurors from the Order who had survived the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Goddamn you!"

Jonathan laughed.

"God damn me? It's too late for that! Haley, those two's blood is on your hands! They had arrived after I started combing the street for you. Oh, they put up a good fight and thinned my herd a bit but they were eventually overwhelmed. They were only here because of you, it's your fault they're dead!"

Haley dropped her shield and sent an overpowered, _"Incendio!"_ at the vampire who cackled insanely and jumped out of the way of the towering tongue of flame.

000 0000 000

Alucard's POV

The ancient Vampire, Alucard, and his newest (only) fledgling Seras Victoria perched themselves on the roof of a nearby building, scouting for the rogue vampire controlling the Ghouls.

_"Protego Duo!" _

Seras was shaken by the power in the voice as a clanging sound of metal meeting a shield rang throughout the suburb.

"What was that, Master?"

"That, Police Girl, was a witch, A powerful one too, if the smell of her blood is anything to go by."

"A-a witch?"

Alucard smirked at his fledgling and set out to the source of the noise.

"Oh yes, the last time I encountered a witch or wizard had been during World War II," said Alucard after jumping and landing on the roof of the house across the street from number four. "The Nazis' had a section completely devoted to a world filled with magic users called the Knights of Walpurgus. They were led by a powerful Dark Lord named Gellert Grindlewald who was defeated by a man named Albus Dumbledore. Hellsing was involved because of the large amount of Inferius the Knights produced."

_"Incendio!" _

Seras shielded her eyes as a large blaze of fire lit the night.

"Oh ho... you are interesting Witch Girl."

"Inferius?"

"They are corpses," answered Alucard, "dead bodies that have been bewitched to do an evil wizard's bidding. They are created by using a branch of the Dark Arts called Necromancy."

His fledgling took a moment to absorb that information

"Master," said Seras, pointing to the family huddled together. "they need our help!"

Alucard took his eyes from the main fight and looked to the mundane family.

"Well, go help them!"

"Master?"

"They're only surrounded by ghouls, take them out and help the family if it's so important to you! I could care less, Witch Girl is far more interesting than them."

Seras sighed at her master before jumping off the roof.

000 0000 000

Heley's POV.

Jonathan landed after dodging her flame charm.

Haley had once taken the time to analyze her fighting style compared to those around her. Dumbledore used advanced Transfiguration and Conjuration to conduct a battle to his terms like one would play a game of chess, Voldemort used obscure dark magic and relied on the Unforgivable Curses to strike fear into the hearts of his opponents, and Haley, not having nearly as much experience or time to develop a more cohesive style, simply overpowered basic spells using her powerful magical core.

_"Confringo!" _

Haley's explosive curse blew a deep trench in the pavement Jonathan landed on, distracting him and giving her time to apparate behind him while shouting, _"Lumos Solem!" _

Jonathan roared in pain as the Sunlight Charm hit him at full force.

000 0000 000

Alucard's POV

The nearly six-hundred year old nosferatu whistled; he had forgotten that witches could teleport.

000 0000 000

Haley's POV.

Jonathan turned around sharply and hit Haley in the face using his vampire strength making her cry out in pain. Haley apparated away before he could strike again.

"How are you still alive?" Asked Haley as she fixed her broken nose with tap of her wand, "That spell should've burnt you to ash."

Jonathan sniggered as his blistered skin regenerated, healing him to near perfect health.

"Foolish girl, I've been a vampire for nearly a century; sunlight, while painful, won't be enough to kill the likes of me!"

"Good to know," muttered Haley before she finished her sentence louder, "I'll just have to try harder, then!"

Jonathan pulled two long daggers from behind him and smoothly stepped into a fighting stance.

Haley gulped; if he had nearly a century of experience with those knives he could easily close the distance on her, apparition on no, making it hard to work her magic. Haley slashed her wand jaggedly.

_"Sectumsempra!" _

Jonathan simply stood there and took the curse in his chest before regenerating. Haley growled, she had hoped that Sectumsempra's unique properties would stop his regeneration.

The vampire closed the distance and Haley apparated to get away.

000 0000 000

Seras' POV

The newly turned creature of the night quickly dispatched the Ghouls with a sidearm most normal humans would consider heavy artillery. Kneeling to be at the family's eye level, Seras put on what she hoped was a soothing smile.

"Hello, I'm Seras Victoria and I'm with the Hellsing Orginization, I'll be getting you out of here."

_"Lumos Solem!" _

**"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" **

Seras smiled pleasantly.

"Ready for the off?"

All four rapidly nodded their heads, eyes wide in fright.

000 0000 000

Haley's POV.

Haley popped into existence a few houses away from Jonathan and absently noticed the piles of Ghoul corpses with large, still smoking, holes blown in them. Haley didn't have time to look for her helper because Jonathan was nearly on top of her again. Haley rotated slightly and appeared on the roof of number four with an audible crack.

Fighting the nausea that comes with Disapparating in quick succession, Haley aimed her wand and, showing her Gryffindor roots, transfigured broken paving stones into a lion that she hit with a Compulsion Charm to attack Jonathan.

Thoroughly winded, Haley took a moment to look for her mystery helper while the lion she mentally named Godric kept the Vampire busy.

Haley saw a lone figure on the roof of the house on the other side of the street staring at her. She didn't have time to inspect him because Jonathan had dispatched the lion and finished regenerating his wounds.

Jonathan snarled at the tricky witch and charged the house. Leaping at the base, Jonathan cleared the roof by nearly ten feet. Landing behind Haley, Jonathan kicked out and knocked her off the roof.

Haley, clutching her now broken ribs, turned in midair and disapparated, wincing at the squeezing on her wounds. Haley reappeared in front of the house the lone figure was standing on with a stumble; disapparating in midair always messed up her third 'D' (Deliberation). Panting and in pain, Haley was powerless to stop Jonathan from dashing behind her and grabbing her by the neck and tossing he closer to number four where she landed hard on the pavement in the street.

"Just no match for my power, huh?"

Haley cracked an eye open and readied her wand; even if she could barely move, she wouldn't let this monster win.

000 0000 000

Alucard's POV

Alucard grew more and more impressed with Witch Girl's tenacity the longer she fought.

"Just no match for my power, huh?"

Witch Girl once again readied her foci as she prepared to do battle.

Seras Victoria walked calmly to his side after relocating the family to a Hellsing Organization Mobile Transfer Unit a few blocks away.

"Wow, she's still fighting."

Alucard nodded and Seras noticed the tensed posture of her sire. She somehow knew that he was going to put himself in the fight soon.

The vampire, Jonathan, reached down and grasped Haley by her throat before squeezing. With their enhanced hearing they could hear popping sounds and Witch Girls gasping breaths. Leaning back on the heels of his feet Alucard sank into the rippling shadows.

Sighing, Seras jumped off the roof of the two story home.

000 0000 000

Haley's POV

The world was going dark; Haley couldn't believe it, after defeating Voldmort she was going to be killed by a vampire.

"Is that really necessary?"

Jonathan turned around and saw two figures casually wading through the muck and grime of dead humans.

One was a tall man with long black hair wearing a charcoal colored suit, leather riding boots, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with a cape. He also had reflective orange sunglasses and a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim.

The other was a girl, maybe nineteen years old with short, somewhat messy blond hair and blue eyes. She had a well developed figure with womanly curves and a large bust. She wore a tight yellow uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings, and tall brown boots.

Jonathan put Haley infront of himself as a human shield.

"Who the hell are you?"

Alucard ignored him.

"Youngsters these days..."

Alucard mockingly shook his head slowly before correcting himself.

"Although I can't really call you a youngster. After all, you were turned nearly a century ago, and that's a long time to exist in England, especially since the Hellsing Orginization has had me on the job since the eighteen hundreds and I haven't yet killed you."

"Hellsing!"

"My name is Alucard," he gestured to the young woman at his side, "and this is my fledgling Seras Victoria."

Alucard took his hat off and performed a grand half-bow making Jonathan hold Haley tighter.

"What are you doing?"

Alucard straightened.

"Me? I'm just paying my respects to a vampire that's stronger than the average trash my Master orders me to dispose of. I mean, you can regenerate, you have a resistance to the sun, enhanced speed and reflexes... I admit, I'm curious as to what else you can do."

Jonathan shook in rage.

"You think you can mock me! I'll not only kill Haley Potter, Witch-Who-Won, but also Alucard, the legendary No Life King!"

"You girl..."

Haley managed to focus on Alucard.

"Are you a virgin?"

Haley managed to blushed furiously despite being choked and Seras had a feeling she knew what was going to happen.

"Are you a Virgin!"

Haley found herself moving her head slightly up and down; she might have dated a few boys and girls but she had never had anything close to sex.

"Y-yes..." She rasped. "I am."

Jonathan realized what was happening a few seconds too late as Alucard slowly pulled out his Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto, a thirty-eight centimeters long sixteen pound pistol made from the melted remains of the silver cross of Lanchester Cathedral that fired .454 rounds with explosive silver cores.

Taking aim, Alucard pulled the trigger and shot through Haley's left lung to get at Jonathan's heart killing him nearly instantly and dropping Haley to the ground, gasping for breath as her remaining lung filled with blood.

Alucard walked over and knelt next to Haley.

"You're dying... So...

000 Scene Change/Time Skip 000

Alucard stepped into the debriefing room at Hellsing Manor.

"So," said a shadow with glinting circular glasses, "what happened?"

Alucard sat on the other side of the female shadow's desk.

"We arrived and spent time looking for the vampire controlling a large amount of ghouls. We soon found a girl fighting with the vampire named Jonathan Richardson."

The shadow leaned in, revealing the grim face of twenty-two year old Sir Integra Hellsing.

"A girl?"

"A witch, roughly eighteen years old," corrected Alucard.

Integra sat back in thought; she knew a little about the magical world even though she wasn't a witch. After all, her ancestor, Abraham Van Hellsing, had Quincey Morris, an American wizard, help bind Alucard to the Hellsing family.

"Continue."

"She was powerful, very powerful, I could smell it in her blood from over fifty feet away."

"Did she win?" Asked Integra, knowing that Alucard wouldn't have interfered in her fight.

"She would have, but this vampire was nearly a century old and he had an advanced resistance to the sun."

"Hmmm."

"She held up well for a while, teleporting to avoid damage, but in the end he got her and that's when I stepped in."

"Oh?"

"I shot through her lung and killed the vampire then, with her permission, I turned her into my newest fledgling."

"YOU WHAT! Idiot! You just turned Seras in July!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Integra sighed and rubbed her temples, trying uselessly to fight a migraine.

"Where is she?"

"Police Girl is showing her to their room."

"What's her name?"

"Lady Haley Solas Potter-Black, head of two Noble Wizarding Houses."

Integra's migraine sharpened; if Haley was a magical noble it would complicate the situation.

"Witches and wizards who are turned lose their ability to use magic, is it safe to assume the same thing happened with Lady Potter-Black?"

"Normally, yes. However, I can still smell the magical power in Witch Girl."

Integra's head snapped up, her glasses askew and her light brown hair flying behind her.

"What! How is that possible?"

"Hmmm, I wonder..."

Integra sighed at her difficult servant; when he was like this it was nearly impossible to get any information from him.

"Fine, you're dismissed."

Integra reached into her desk and pulled out her box of Henri Winterman's small cigars, lighting it with a match, she looked up to see Alucard had already disappeared. Puffing her cigar, she put the box away before picking up her phone; she'd have to tell Walter of Hellsing's newest acquisition before he attempted to kill her because he thinks she's an intruder.

000 Scene Change/Time Skip 000

Haley woke up on a soft bed under fluffy covers.

"Unnnh..."

"You're awake."

Haley looked into the shadows of the still dark room and frowned, she instinctively knew the voice of her sire and she felt the strange urge to submit to him. Her frown deepened and she fought against it, the compulsion was similar to the Imperious curse and she had been able to fight that successfully. In fact, most dark wizards just stopped trying to control her because it was well know how hard it was to usurp her will.

"Alucard?"

"Heheheheh."

Haley's sire stepped noiselessly from the shadows.

"You can resist the pull?"

Haley shrugged, the last remnants of the call of her 'Master' fading away.

"There's a spell that does something similar. I learned how to throw it's effects off four years ago."

They sat in silence.

"I'm a vampire?"

Alucard shook his head in a so-so gesture

"Almost."

Haley was confused.

"Huh?"

"Right now you are what's known as a thrall, until I give you my blood you will never truly be your own person."

Haley felt a deep sadness in her heart.

"Does that mean I've lost my powers? I still have Vampirism, I'm no longer a witch."

"Try a spell."

Haley looked for her foci but couldn't find it.

"Where's my wand?"

Alucard reached deep into one of his inner coat pockets and pulled the slender stick of wood made from Holly out of it's depths. Holding it out to her, he snapped it in half before she could grab it.

"HEY!"

"Try your magic."

Haley held her hand towards the wall, palm out and fingers extended. Not expecting it to do anything, she shouted the incantation to an explosive hex,_"Confringo!"_ A purple orb of hazy energy shot from her hand and impacted the farthest wall away from the rooms two occupants. There was a sound of wrenching metal and the wall was blown apart showering them in deadly shrapnel. On instinct, Haley raised a powerful shield that protected her from damage, Looking to her 'Master,' Haley put her hands in front of her mouth and gasped; he had been perforated, massive holes were torn in his flesh and he was oozing blood and other bodily fluids.

Before panic could set in, Haley could hear a hissing whisper coming from the pile of ground meat that used to be Alucard. The eviscerated remains dissolved into black smoke and reformed into Alucard, he cracked his neck and worked a kink out of his shoulder before looking at his fledgling.

Haley noticed a klaxon sounding.

"Attack, we are under attack!"

Next to the door an intercom started beeping before the dignified voice of an old man called out.

"Alucard, massive damage detected near you. What's happening?"

The No Life King hit a red button on the intercom.

"Nothing, just my newest fledgling, Witch Girl, getting a bit of unintentional revenge over me shooting her earlier."

"Very well."

"Talk to you later, Walter."

Alucard looked back at the trembling girl, his orange sunglasses glinting.

"Very powerful witch."

"H-How are you alive?"

"Jonathan was only a hundred years old and he had decent regeneration skills. It's only natural that I, a six-hundred year old vampire, can come back from nearly anything."

"Why was I able to do magic? When I was turned I should've lost that ability."

"I think you know, O' Master of Death."

Haley's head snapped up, her normally warm green eyes sharpened to frozen emerald glass.

"How did you know that?"

"It's in your blood, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what lured Jonathan Richardson to Surrey. Even if he didn't know the legend of the Deathly Hallows, he would've sensed the power of death surrounding you. He wanted to eat you and make you his familiar."

Haley growled.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

"You'll stay here and I will teach you how to be a proper vampire along with Police Girl."

Haley raised her eyebrow.

"Police Girl?"

"Your fellow Draculina, Seras Victoria."

Something clicked in Haley's brain.

"How true was the book, Count Dracula?"

"Hehe. Nearly word for word."

Haley's voice was ice cold yet dripped venom that would've made a lesser being run away in fear.

"And your Brides?"

Alucard was nonplussed and answered with an uncaring shrug.

"I had two, and was looking for a third."

The air surrounding Haley froze as her temper skyrocketed.

"What are your eventual intentions towards Seras and I?"

Alucards grin widened and an unmistakably perverted look slid across his face.

"I think you know, O' Master of Death."

Haley glared at an unfazed Alucard with hatred and the Count pointed to a wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"Your things have been put in there, I assume you have clothes in the shrunken trunk. If not, clothes have been brought for you. My master, Sir Integra, wants to talk to you."

For the first time, Haley looked down at what she was wearing, instead of the blouse and snug fitting jeans from earlier, she was wearing what looked like an untied hospital gown, from the feel of it, her bra was gone as well as her knickers. Haley blushed; someone had changed her destroyed clothes and she was willing to bet it was the Perverted Count.

"Who-changed-me?" The question slipped through Haleys gritted teeth.

"Police Girl did while you were unconscious, I would've insisted on doing it but I was in an important meeting with my Master."

Haley felt herself relaxing, she had never let any of her boyfriends or girlfriends touch her that way and was embarrassed that someone had seen her naked, but at least it wasn't her 'Master'."

Getting up, Haley waved her hand around herself, obscuring her body from view as though she was wrapped in foggy glass. Skirting along the wall of the room without showing the her back to Alucard, Haley reached the cabinet and conjured a curtain. Throwing up every privacy spell she knew including one that would kill any vampire that crossed it, Haley unshrunk her trunk and dressed. Transfiguring a piece of broken wall into a full length mirror, Haley inspected her self; She was wearing an offwhite oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and leaving the top two buttons undone, a black fitted vest that accentuated her breasts, and snug charcoal gray trousers fit her slim waist and flared hips, with a shiny black belt and black leather shoes. Haley slipped on her fingerless gloves, mussed her hair a bit and grabbed her expanded handbag. Nodding her head, Haley exited her impromptu dressing room and walked towards Alucard.

"Y'know, I'll see it all eventually. You shouldn't fight it."

Haley facial expression didn't change but as she walked passed him she fired a wandless Piercing Curse that drilled it's way through his eye and out the back of his head. Her hands in her pockets, Haley didn't stop walking as Alucard sank to the floor and was at the other end of the hall when she heard a regenerated No Life King's chuckles.

000 Scene Change/Time Skip 000

"Enter!"

Entering 'the Masters' office with Alucard still picking himself up in the basement room, Haley took in the people around her.

A busty young woman maybe a year older than her stood near a fire place. She wore what looked to be a police officer's uniform. Haley somehow knew that this was her fellow fledgling, Seras Victoria, the Police Girl.

Sitting behind a large, ornate wooden desk was a young woman, maybe twenty-two years old. She wore a brown suit, a white oxford shirt, and a golden cravat clasped with a silver cross. She had long light brown hair and circular glasses that glinted in the artificial light. Based on her commanding presence Haley guessed that this was 'Sir Integra,' the Master.

Standing half in shadow a step behind and to the left of Integra was an older man wearing a white dress shirt, grey tie, black vest, and grey trousers. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and he wore a monocle. Haley couldn't put a name to him.

Integra gestured to the seat in front of her.

"Please sit, Lady Haley Solas Potter-Black, Head of both The Most Noble House of Potter and The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, member of the Wizengamot, Witch-Who-Won, Girl-Who-Lived, Commander of the Order of the Phoenix, Leader and Professor of the Hogwarts Defense Association."

The man behind Integra raised a dignified eyebrow and Seras gasped; that's a long title.

Haley sat on the chair and put one leg over her knee while interlocking her fingers.

"It's good to meet you as well, but so far I only know your first name, Sir Integra."

The woman behind the desk nodded.

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and Head of the Noble House of Hellsing, Commander of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization, Head of England's Convention of Twelve, and the current Master of the vampire Alucard."

The two powerful Noblewomen looked at each other for a long minute making the inexperienced in the room (Seras) nervous before Haley cracked a small smile prompting Integra to do the same.

"Given the circumstances I'd prefer if you called me by my middle name 'Solas,' that's what my friends call me by."

Integra nodded her acquiescence.

"Call me 'Integra' then."

Alucard entered the room drawing attention to himself.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry Master, I was picking myself up."

"What do you mean?"

Alucard nodded to the back of Haley's head.

"Witch Girl wanted some revenge on me because I shot her in Surrey."

Integra smirked.

"What did she do to you?"

"She shredded me with shrapnel and waited for me to reform before blowing the top of my head off. I don't know how she got here without being guided."

Haley scowled, he left out the part where he wanted to enslave Seras and herself. Integra's smirk widened into a smile directed at Haley.

"I'll be glad to do more than that to that Perverted Count."

Seras and Integra looked at each other.

"Pervert!"

Both women glared at Alucard who, while not bothered about Seras, seemed genuinely scared of Integra. Haley smirked at the No Life King, If he wanted to play the game then Haley would happily be his opponent. Alucard, knowing he was defeated simply sank into shadows in a retreat.

"Idiot."

Sighing, Integra motioned Seras over and asked her to sit next to Haley.

"Solas," sighed Integra, "I don't know much about the magical world but I know how hard managing a powerful family can be and I imagine it's even harder when navigating the wizarding world's post-war political climate."

"It is," said Haley, "the Minisrty of Magic is corrupt at the best of times, right now it's nearly unbearable."

Integra shook her head in annoyance before sighing and looking at Haley and Seras with regret.

"We have a problem, a conflict of interest. Seras, Solas, it is our sacred duty to eradicate the undead hordes from the face of the Earth."

Both new Draculinas involuntarily gulped.

"Now, as it's Alucard's and by extension Hellsing Organization's fault you were turned we will not target you two."

The two girls released a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"However, you are vampires, with all the strength's and weaknesses, impulses and immortality. I strongly reccomend you stay at, or at least work for Hellsing Organization."

"Why," wondered Seras.

"Think about it, you can't go out during the day, for Haley it might not be a problem but for you how would you live? Unless you find a job where you start working after night fall and go home before dawn, you won't be able to work. What about food? I know it might not have sunken in yet but both of you are bloodsucking fiends! If you work for us we can provide you with donated blood."

The girls sat in silence and thought over the offer, for Seras it seemed to be an obvious choice, and as such she nodded her acceptance with little thought, but for Haley it was a more complicated matter.

"I have a question."

Integra nodded.

"What about my Godson? His parents are dead as well as his Grandfather, His grandmother is insane and commited at the magical hospital in London. I'm his legal guardian."

"How old is he?" Asked Seras.

"Four months, he was born in April."

"If you are his guardian then where was he? Your house was empty."

"My girlfriend's mother was watching him for me."

Both of the two older girl's eyes widened.

"G-Girlfriend!"

Haley smiled grimly.

"I don't think it'll last much longer, what with me being an undead creature of darkness and her coming from one of the most preeminent light-sided pure-blooded families in England. But yes, I can see how unpopular I'd be working for the Royal Order of Protestant Knights; I'm bisexual, a witch, and a vampire. I'm damned three time over, I'm practically sprinting to Hell. I know what it is you do here and I know that it's not the best child rearing location, what I propose is that I buy a house, have it magically protected, and live there. I can be here quick enough by using apparition and I can have a house elf sitting for Teddy while I'm working."

Seras couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Do you have a picture?"

Both women crowded around Haley as she extracted from her handbag the same picture of Teddy that Remus had shown her a few months ago. The butler, smart man that he is, exited the room before they pulled him into nappy changing duty.

Seras couldn't hold back her doe-eyed 'awww' at the sight of a pudgy, purple-eyed baby with turquoise hair waving his fat fists at the camera.

"This is Theodore Remus Lupin, 'Teddy' for short. As soon as I talk to the solicitor for the Black family affairs at Gringotts Wizard Bank in London I'll have him adopted into the Black Family as it's heir through his mother, who was the last daughter of the Blacks. Offically, my title would be Steward of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and he'd become Theodore Remus Lupin-Black, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Integra pulled her eye's away from the picture, Haley would swear that she was seconds away from cooing at it.

"I think your Idea would be for the best."

The three women shared a smile and all clasped hands.

"Welcome to Hellsing, girls."

000 Chapter End 000

Authors Note:

Hello all, Faffy here.

This story came into being after reading whitetigerwolf's story 'Brides'. I got his permission and started writing my own story based on the first two chapters of his. This is a Harry Potter/Hellsing Crossover with undetermined pairings.


End file.
